Modular furniture generally refers to furniture that is assembled from a number of basic modules that, in combination, provide the functionality required. The basic modules can be configured by a user to provide a number of configurations. Each configuration can vary in terms of size, utility, design, color, etc. The finished product is typically permanently fastened together in the desired configuration and deployed. While these traditional modular furniture systems allow for a customized configuration that is suited for a specific environment, taste, budget, they do not generally allow for rapid dynamic reconfiguration of the furniture to suit immediate needs.
More recently, a number of modular furniture solutions have appeared on the market wherein the modules can be configured to suit a number of requirements and are generally not fastened together with any permanency. The modules are generally box-like, having four lateral walls, a bottom and a top. The top typically has a set of features that correspond to a set of complementary indentations in the bottom.
One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,008 (Overby), whereby a set of complementary box portions are fitted together to form storage cabinets of different shapes. A number of different basic modules are required to construct a complete piece of furniture as additional modules rely on existing structure to complete the boxes that provide the storage spaces. A first module used to start the furniture product has five closed sides. A second module stacked atop of it or placed beside it has four closed sides, relying on the shared closed side of the first module to provide a fifth closed side to the second module. Each edge of the second module in contact with the first module has a complementary feature to allow for the second module to interlockingly engage the first module. Subsequent additional modules need have three to four closed sides and must be selected accordingly to correspond to the existing structure already laid out. As with the second module, the edges of contact of each additional module added to the product interlockingly engage the current structure. Each of the boxes of the completed product have an open lateral face that is aligned with those on the other modules to provide a number of storage spaces accessible from a front side of the product.
While Overby's system provides for modular furniture that is relatively easily disassembled, the constructs do not possess the structural strength required for a number of furniture items. Additionally, the modules can only be stacked one directly atop another, thus allowing a shearing force applied along a seam of the structure to pull the modules apart. Further, the finished product is marred by a number of projections and indentations.
Another such system is disclosed in WO 92/05724 (O'Neill et al.), whereby a set of box-like modules are provided with four or more circular projections on the top of one module that correspond to holes in the bottom of an adjacent module. Each of the modules is equipped with a drawer, thus making the system suitable for constructing chests of drawers and desk pedestals. While O'Neill contemplates that the circular projections on the top surface of the uppermost module can be left exposed for decoration purposes, he does note that a number of applications, such as for a desk, it is desirable to place an adapter over the upper surface of the stacked modules. The adapter is generally a working surface having holes, either through bores, where the circular projections are visible on the working surface, or blind bores, where the projections are hidden from view. Further, O'Neill discloses additional board adapters having a number of circular projections on an upper surface corresponding to those found on the top of the modules. This second group of adapters are to be placed below a stack of modules, providing stability to certain furniture combinations such as a two-pedestal desk where adapters underlie and overlie the two stacks of modules to stabilize the structure.
While the system disclosed by O'Neill allows the modular furniture to be rapidly reconfigured to suit varying immediate needs, it suffers from a relatively high cost of manufacture in that the circular projections generally must be machined and affixed to the top of the module and bores must be made in the bottom of each module. Further, O'Neill only discloses that the modules are essentially vertically stacked to create the required structures.
Another system for modular furniture comprised of a number of cubes having either one open or doored lateral wall. The cubes are typically constructed of wood or wood products and can be stacked as required to match a space or storage requirement. The cubes themselves, however, do not have any interlockingly engaging features to stabilize a completed product. Further, no method for securing laterally placed modules is available, thus allowing the structure to shear horizontally.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for providing modular furniture that can be adapted to provide a number of furniture products. Further, there is a need for modular furniture that, when formed into a furniture product, is stable.